


Per Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oh god, but i will still try my best, good luck, it hurts, so feel free to give it a shot!!, the angst, uhm i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elsa is riddled with nightmares every night after seeing Anna’s frozen figure on the fjord. One night is particularly more vivid and heart-wrenching than most nights.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Per Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Axel and I’ve been shipping these two for the longest time. I just thought I’d surface from my rock and start to contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> This doesn’t follow Frozen 2 and Kristoff doesn’t fall in love with Anna on this one. Tbh I have no idea where this is going but I might just let it be a one-shot. Oh, also this isn’t proof-read so I’m terribly sorry if there’s any errors.
> 
> I think this would just be fluffy shit but let’s see where I take this. Enjoy!

In the Kingdom of Arendelle sat a beautiful castle overlooking the fjord, in that castle lay a troubled queen writhing in her sheets. The room grew impossibly colder, ice cracking on any surface they can find, dangerously freezing anything it touches. 

“You froze her heart. Elsa, your sister is _dead._ ” Hans had said, his voice so pained. His face was scrunched up in grief. 

Elsa let out a strangled sob. Her chest tightened and she was almost convinced that her ribs would cave in, puncture her heart and let her bleed out. She’s surprised it hasn’t even happened yet, what with the pain, the utter _devastation_ of hearing that. 

Her knees gave in, unwilling to support any more of the added weight to her chest and shoulders and head. 13 years of avoidance, all for nothing. Her sister is dead. Her only family is gone. And it was all her fault. 

Elsa was choking on her sobs, tears flowing freely as she tries to fathom what to do next. She can’t come up with anything, all those years of her father grilling well laid out strategies in her head crumbling and spilling from her hands like water, like fine sand. She couldn’t think. She just felt and felt and felt. Waves of emotions coming from everywhere, wrecking her body from every direction. 

She’s dead.

She’s dead.

Anna’s dead and it’s all my fault. 

Elsa could barely hear the sword unsheathing, hear the hurried footsteps that grew closer, the desperation of her sister’s cry. 

_Her sister’s cry?_

Elsa willed herself to look. At first all she could see was ice, and not the kind she had created when she made the palace, no. It was... different. This was angry, rough ice. A bright blue instead of the translucent hue she was able to procure. 

Elsa scrambled to her feet when she recognised the figure. Her world came crashing a second time when she sees Anna, frozen solid. 

“No.” Elsa croaked out, fresh tears spilling forth. “No, no, no no no. _Anna.”_ She hugged her sister’s frozen body close, closer than she’s ever allowed herself to be. She felt something hard against her left shoulder but payed no mind to it. Her focus right now was her sister. 

Elsa didn’t know how long she had stayed there crying but she felt herself thud to the ground, a warm body falling on her lap. She could barely hear the metal clang that came with it a second after. 

She blinked the tears away and saw her sister, flesh regaining it’s tan colours, eyes showing the Mediterranean sea. 

“Elsa?” 

Relief. It spread throughout her so quickly, relaxing her muscles and sending warmth throughout her whole body. Though, it was especially warmer at her left side.

Anna’s lips tugged up into a proud smile. Elsa was about to mirror her sister’s when she took notice of the little things. Now that she’d calmed a bit she saw that Anna’s breath was a little laboured, her chest heaving up and down in stacatto as if she had just run a marathon. 

“Anna?” Elsa hesitated, gazing into her sister’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Anna raised her right hand to cup her sister’s face. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Anna said weakly. Elsa tore her eyes away from her sea, her Mediterranean sea, all hers, and looked at Anna’s trembling hand and then frantically swiped her eyes over her sister’s body. 

Red. It contrasted so much through the pale snow, if it was any other circumstances Elsa would have been enraptured by how beautiful it was. But it wasn’t. It was blood and it wasn’t Elsa’s.

She spotted the sword on the ice below, painted with the horrifying bright colour. Then, she saw the darker patch on her sister’s shoulder, spreading quickly like a disease. 

Elsa drew in a panicked breath, so fast that she thought she’d choke. “Anna! Anna, you’re bleeding. We have to—I need—we can fix this.” Elsa was panicking, her mind drawing blank as she tried to think of the best solution to save her sister. She didn’t trust her powers and immediately dismissed the idea of freezing the wound over. She’s absolutely terrified of bringing more harm to her.

Elsa began to draw Anna in her arms, she glanced around to find something, _anything_ that could save her sister from bleeding out. All she saw was an expanse of white all around her. 

She’s shaking, she feels light headed when she sees the pool already forming below Anna. She swallows thickly and she thinks that the best thing right now would be to move. Get some help. Formulate the plan while they were moving. 

Elsa attempted to stand up only to be stopped by a surprisingly firm grip of her sister’s hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked back at the redhead, eyes wide with panic. “Anna, we need to get you help.” 

“Elsa,” Anna said with a shake of her head. She shoots another small smile up at her and it breaks her heart. Her world crashes a third time. “We won’t make it. Let me just stay—“ 

“No!” Both of them were surprised at the scream that rose out of Elsa but the queen recovered quickly. Another attempt to stand up. “We need—we... I need to save you, Anna. It’s my fault—all mine, and I can’t—“ Elsa lets a sob escape her when she falls a third time in trying to lift Anna. She slumps, defeated as she looks at her sister. “I can’t lose you. I need you. _Please.”_ She begs, searching those eyes for any kind of solution.

Anna shakes her head, clutching Elsa closer. “I love you, Elsa.” 

A sob. “I love you, too. So much.” 

Elsa could feel Anna’s grin with her face safely tucked at the crook of Elsa’s neck. “I love you.” Anna repeats. 

“I love you, Anna. I love you, I do.” 

They keep repeating that until Anna’s voice gets weaker and smaller, until the intervals get longer, until she pulls back to look at her sister one last time. Anna cups her sister’s face, thumb idly wiping a stray tear away. “I love you.” Anna’s voice is barely a whisper and Elsa watched as the light behind those Mediterranean sea dims. 

Anna’s hand falls limp and she closes her eyes one last time. 

Elsa jolts awake, sitting upright as she clutches her chest in a meek attempt of calming her heart. 

She quickly climbs out of her bed and rushes out of the room, not even risking a glance at how her room is covered in ice. That rough ice that seemed to cover every inch of Anna. 

Elsa is pretty sure she’s hyperventilating and she doesn’t think twice of knocking or if she’ll wake her sister up. She just needs to know that Anna’s there. That Anna’s safe. 

She slams the door open, waking Anna up with a start. Elsa closes the door with a loud thud, waking her sister up further. 

For a second every bone and muscle in Elsa’s body freezes over. She just stands there in the middle of the room, chest heaving as she looks at Anna sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

The redhead blinks a couple of times, gazing curiously at her sister. “Elsa? What’s wrong?” She says and when she gets a better look at her sister, her tear stained cheek and blood shot eyes and overall panic, she’s awake. 

Her heart breaks to see her sister look so exhausted and scared. It made her look like a lost child. Anna doesn’t say anything anymore, she knows words weren’t enough in this situation.

So she does the best thing she could think of, she opens her arms. Elsa is there in a few wide strides, her arms around Anna’s waist as she pulls her sister closer. 

Anna could hear her sister crying and all she does is comb through those platinum locks and whisper nothings into her ear. 

After awhile Elsa stops and pulls away, looking at Anna. “I’m sorry.” She whispers and Anna, bless her soul, smiles so softly and sweetly. She tucks a loose blonde hair over her ear. 

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” Anna assures. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” 

It takes a while for Elsa to reply, her blue Pacific ocean clashing with the Mediterranean sea. She bites her lip, carefully considering before nodding. 

Anna gives her another one of those smiles that she still has to figure out if it’s only reserved for her. They lay down, Elsa resting her head just below Anna’s collarbone. They’re wrapped around each other and Anna’s tracing lazy patters over Elsa’s shoulder. There was a long moment of silence that had Elsa thinking if her sister had fallen asleep, the continued administration on her shoulder told her otherwise. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Anna asked after a while. 

And Elsa did. She wants Anna back in her life, she wants the doors always open and that there’d be no more secrets between them. Elsa figures it’s as good as any day (or night, for that matter) to start now. So she does, she tells Anna about her constant nightmares of reliving the moment on the fjord and told her of the latest and certainly worst dream she had yet. 

“I didn’t know what to do, Anna. You were bleeding and I couldn’t carry you—“ 

“I’m not that heavy.” Anna sniffed, drawing a small smile from Elsa. 

“You can’t argue with dream logic.” Elsa offered as she tugged Anna closer, the younger girl seemed unbothered, happily welcoming her sister. 

“Right. Continue.” 

“I just—you died in my arms. And I didn’t—I couldn’t save you. It was my fault.” 

Anna squeezed her sister, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. “Oh, Elsa. I’m right here.” 

“But what if one day you’re not?” 

Anna shushed her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. “You’ll always have me, Elsa. Always.” She drew back to look at her sister. “I will choose you over anything and everything.” 

Elsa’s brows furrow in confusion as she lays her head on that same spot just below Anna’s collarbone. It’s her new favourite spot. A spot where she could clearly hear Anna’s steady heartbeat. “Why?” Elsa asked weakly.

”Because I love you. You’re my home. I will never leave you.” Anna had said it with such vindication that Elsa had no choice but to keep her mouth shut.

That lasted for a good 16 seconds.

”I don’t want to lose you.” Elsa said quietly.

”And you never will. As long as you hear my heart beating, I am yours. I’ll always be right here, Elsa.” She says, yawning as she finishes the last part. 

Elsa gives a little start, her mouth opening and closing as she processes Anna’s words. _She’s... mine? I must have misheard, right? No way she just said that?_ Elsa leaned back to reconfirm but saw her sister fast asleep. 

She felt a relaxed smile on her face before Elsa went to where Anna was, their breaths and hearts in perfect sync. 


End file.
